The Burning Sky and His Lunar Mage
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The eldest child of Endymion and Serenity is cast aside upon the birth of Small Lady, when she is denied her birthright she makes a wish on the Ginzuishou, placing her in the path of Sora, the Key Whom Connects All. What all will change with the addition of Asami in the mix?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This will be AU for Kingdom Hearts, parts of Sailor Moon as well. Fair warning in this fic Chibiusa/Rini is born when her mother is twenty-five making Asami three years older than her. Once again this is AU, purists, you have been warned so no whining.

-This is signing-

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

Prologue

In the midst of a beautiful city made out of crystal there is one Heart about to be swallowed by Darkness, one Heart so miserable, so lonely...yet no one noticed...no one cared. The owner of this Heart has platinum blonde hair, and midnight blue eyes, her name is Asami, first born princess of Crystal Tokyo, though you wouldn't know it. After her little sister was born Asami was forgotten...the much beloved Small Lady Princess Usagi had been born. The twelve year old princess stands stunned as her little sister is announced as the Inheritor for both her mother and father, she had long since lost the ability to speak up, to actually give voice to anything due to an assassination attempt. _**Ginzuishou, please, I can't take it anymore, send me away, and never allow them to remember I exist! I want to be Happy! I want to be Free!**_

The Maboroshi no Ginzuishou grants the wish of its former Heiress, using the power of the new Heiress to do so, and once its work is done refuses to shine for Heiress or Queen from thence on.

Chapter 1

Two years had passed since Asami's wish had been granted by the Ginzuishou, and she had landed on Destiny Islands. Being able to go to school with children her own age, to be a normal girl...she loved it. At the moment it was summer vacation, and all the teens were on the Play Island. A certain teen with spiky dark to chocolate brown hair can be found napping on the beach with Asami curled up with him. The spiky haired teen is named Sora, a teen whose personality was as open and accepting as the sky he was named for, with his beautiful dawn, his Asami safely in his arms. He had no way of knowing that their peaceful days would be ending shortly, no way of guessing that he and his girlfriend would end up travelling from world to world, sealing their Hearts to keep the Darkness from taking them wholesale.

" Sora, you lazy bum, wake up. "

Cerulean blue eyes slit open, " I did my portion already, 'Sami did hers, check by the raft, Kairi. " he mutters, unwilling to leave sleep's embrace just yet.

Kairi blinks, then again since Asami had arrived on Destiny Islands Sora had changed, not too much, but he had changed. It was with great reluctance that Sora separated from Asami at her home, and he makes the walk to his own at the end of the day. He walks past his mother without a word, and his father frowns. " Sora, how's Asami? "

Cerulean blue eyes light up at the question, but he shakes his head, " Ask me when _she_ isn't here. "

No one on Destiny Islands would forget _that day_. A year after Asami had arrived Sora had gotten into a _massive_ fight with his mother. Their voices had been heard for five blocks, and not even he could blame his son for how pissed he'd gotten. Misao really should have known better, Sora had, a month in advance mind you, made plans to hang out with Asami on the anniversary of the very day she'd appeared, and his mother had refused to let him go. Sora had stormed out after their fight, still spent the day with Asami, and stayed at Riku's place. He had also never spoken another word directly to his mother after that. Once Sora was in his room Misao lets out a shuddering breath, " Takuya. "

Chocolate brown eyes sear into hers, " No, you brought this on yourself, he is very much my son, Misao, and like all males in my family _he knows Asami is his_. He's the only one she's opened up to, hell, he's the only one that's actually taken the time to learn how to 'speak' her language. " Takuya still didn't know how he'd ended up on Destiny Islands, and if not for the fact that he'd been drunk when he hooked up with Misao...it was well known they weren't married. It burned Takuya that she'd ended up with custody, all because he refused to marry someone he didn't love. Sora had refused to set foot in his mother's home unless his father was there. Until then no one had realized he had inherited more than his looks from his father. Takuya shakes his head, and goes upstairs to his son's room, and he knocks softly, a muffled ascent of entry is granted, and Takuya slips inside, shutting the door behind himself, " Hey, really, how is Asami, Sora? "

Sora runs a hand through his spiky hair, " I just get this feeling that today is a bad day for her, but because I have to be home before fucking sunset is over…"

" You've got a good Heart, Sora. The only thing I don't regret from meeting your mother is that I got you out of it. " Takuya admits as he sits on his son's bed.

" Why is she so hellbent on keeping me from 'Sami? "

That broken question from his son just about killed Takuya, " I wish I knew, she's getting no sympathy from me, she made her damned bed, she can fucking well lie in it now. If I could have I would have taken you away from her before it all came to a head. For some dumbassed reason she was given custody when I refused to marry a drunken one night stand. Hell, she wouldn't be able to afford this house without me. "

Though Sora would deny it to his dying day he snuggles into his father, and Takuya wraps his arms around his only child, not knowing that the peaceful days were coming to an end, that he'd be reprising his role as the Warrior of Flame.

The next morning saw Sora leaving his home at dawn, grabbing a mango to eat on the way to Asami's place. He slips into the apartment given to her half an hour later, and replaces the necklace containing the key around his neck. He locks the door behind himself, and sets to work making breakfast for his girlfriend. His father was the best damned chef on the Islands, and Takuya had taught him everything he knew, and that included how to wield Flame as well. Not even Misao knew that particular information. It was the scent of papaya pancakes that roused Asami from her sleep, and the teen stumbles into the kitchen, her platinum blonde hair still tousled from sleep, with a skimpy tank top on, and a pair of shorts. Midnight blue eyes are still filmed over with drowsiness, and Sora guides her into a chair, " Morning, 'Sami. "

-Why are you a _morning person_?- is the signed question even as she yawns.

He places a stack of pancakes before her along with a cup of coffee, " You'd never get a home cooked meal then. You all right? "

Asami sighs, of course he had noticed. Yesterday had been her damned mother and little sister's shared birthday. Sora was the only one that could see when she was hurting, -Let's just say yesterday was a bad day all around.-

-Can't you trust me, even now?-

-It's not about trust, Sora, my all accepting Sky, it's just...unlike Kairi I remember.-

Sora lets her eat in peace though he was frowning. Was her past really that painful that she didn't want to talk about it? Asami stretches as her body finally starts to wake up fully, and then she goes over to Sora, -I need you to trust me. I can't tell you, but _I can show you_.-

He'd known Asami had magic, he and his father were Fire Elementals, but Asami she was different still, -You know I trust you with my very Heart, 'Sami.-

Asami spreads her hands wide, and Sora blinks as he takes in his new surroundings, watching as his girlfriend grows up, and how after her little sister was born she was shoved aside, the assassination attempt that left her voiceless, and the final straw, her little sister getting her birthright. The wish she made on the Ginzuishou...Sora finds himself speechless. His arms wrap around the shaking girl, showing him that had been hard for her, it opened up wounds that had just started to heal. He cradles her to himself, nothing was prying him away from her today, he just hoped Kairi and Riku would understand. He manages to get them over to the couch, and just holds her. Words wouldn't help her, not with this kind of deep emotional trauma. It was midmorning by the time Asami was ready to face the day, and Sora could feel lust thrumming through himself at a low burn at what she had chosen to wear.

She had on an orange crop top, red capris, and the crown jewelry set he had given her on their six month anniversary. He did relish in applying the sunscreen to her exposed skin, Asami did not tan, she only burned, hence why she was so religious with her application of sunscreen. She topped the look off with one of his over jackets though, this one blue and silver. Sora wouldn't have gotten it except for the fact that when he tried it on, and then modeled it for Asami he'd seen _approval_ in her eyes. If she subsequently _borrowed_ it, well, he had no complaints about that. He would admit to the fact that his dad might have had to pay for the jewelry set, especially since there were tiny sapphires embedded in the tips of the more feminine crowns. Asami had been born in September, making him slightly older than she happened to be.

Once on the Play Island Asami settles herself on a paopu fruit tree while Sora helps Kairi and Riku with the raft. Letting his girlfriend just relax was for the best after she had trusted him with her past, with the dark, festering wounds within her Heart. Wounds her own family had inflicted upon her. Wounds that were just now starting to heal, thanks to him. Once the work is finished on the raft Sora catches some fish for them to have dinner with, and grins when Asami provides him with the spices he needs. Asami curls into his side once he's done cooking, slowly eating her fish. Sora knew it was hard for her to be around others, and he understood why she loved being in school though. She could be anonymous for once, though she had no idea how to socialize with those her own age.

Kairi looks at Asami, Sora acted as her buffer, and he was also the only one that could interpret for her as well. Asami had taught Sora since he'd actually wanted to communicate with her in some way other than the written word. He'd say the word, and she'd sign it. It hadn't actually taken Sora long to learn either. Sora's not surprised when Asami's head drops onto his shoulder, today had been emotionally draining for her, " Riku, tell my dad I'm camping out over here tonight, preferably away from _her_. "

The other two wince, Sora really wasn't going to be forgiving his mother anytime soon. Once Kairi and Riku have left Sora shifts Asami into his arms fully, and heads for the Seaside Shack, grabbing a pillow, and a blanket before settling in for the night. The teen is startled awake by a soft silver glow, and then he comes awake fully when he sees the teeming masses of shadows pounding against the barrier Asami had up, " 'Sami, wha...how long…? "

A shrug is his answer since her hands were busy, and then his dream comes back to him. Without any thought he throws his right hand out, and a key shaped blade appears, the blade was silver and the hilt was gold, " The Kingdom Key. " Sora murmurs, almost entranced by it, and that was when Asami's shield broke. Sora steps in front of her, and slashes with his new weapon. Fire erupts from it and takes out several shadowy like beings with round, glowing yellow eyes. Sora's left hand twines with her right hand as they race out into the night, and Sora heads straight for the Secret Place. He never sees Riku get swallowed by Darkness, but he does get to see Kairi briefly, and then she sails intangibly through his body. A wave of Darkness slams into the young couple then, and Sora's grip on Asami tightens, no way in Hell was he losing her!

Both of them look up, horrified, " Asami, you got anything that can help? "

Petite hands clenched into fists at this question, her Heart quailing at the fact that she had no weapon of any sort. She had been deemed unworthy for senshi training. All she knew about her powers was what she had worked out on her own. She'd had no one to teach her. Sora deflects the attack coming towards them, " Hey, it's okay, we can do this, together. "

Asami nods, and then instinct has her body moving, shoving Sora out of the way of a massive energy attack. Silver light explodes out from her at the moment the attack connects with her. _**Oh, my dear great-granddaughter, it seems my daughter's foolishness infected her daughter as well. Rise, Princess Asami of Luna, your Knight needs you.**_

Sora could feel his Heart clench in despair as he rolls to a stop, and then Asami was there again, whole, and gloriously alive. In her hands was a midnight blue stave with a silver crescent moon at the top. Sora's relief at seeing Asami hale and hearty was so profound he almost passed out from it. Instead his Kanbara genetics kick in, and he races for his girlfriend. He could feel the moisture in the air coalescing, and instinct has him calling on the Flames he inherited from his father. Water and Fire mesh together, and slam into the massive shadow creature Sora had fought in his rather lucid dream a day ago. The creature is sucked up into a black hole in the sky, and the teens find themselves being sucked up as well. Sora's left hand lashes out, and he laces his fingers with Asami's, and manages to pull her to himself. Asami wraps her arms around him just as he loses his grip.

Traverse Town:

Takuya Kanbara shakes his head woozily, and then Agunimon directs him to a nearby alleyway. Chocolate brown eyes widen even as Takuya closes the distance between himself and his son. Seeing Asami held tightly to his only child has him half sobbing half laughing in relief. Sora would never recover if he were to lose his beautiful dawn. " Sora, buddy, time to wake up. Come on, I need you to _wake up, Sora_. "

It was the urgency in his tone that roused Sora from his exhaustion, the Kingdom Key was waiting inside his Heart to be called on again, he had no idea where Asami's stave went. " Where the fuck are we? " Sora asks, not awake enough to filter himself.

Takuya chuckles, " Not too sure about that, bud. Can you carry Asami or do I need to? "

Sora winces as he somehow manages to get back to his feet, Asami in his arms in a princess carry, " I highly doubt you'd get away with that right now. "

Takuya blinks at this statement, and then steadies his son when he sways, noticing he was running hotter than usual, " Sora, how much of Flame did you use? "

Sora shakes himself, even as he sways into his father further, " Shadows on the Play Island, massive fight, talk more later, need sleep. "

Takuya frowns, but manages to get them to a hotel. Sora stumbles his way over to a bed, and collapses on it, barely avoiding crushing Asami. Takuya takes their shoes off, and covers them with a light sheet. Only concentrated use of Flame would up his son's body temperature like that. At least his son had two more years of normality before Destiny came calling for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts, or Takuya Kanbara. Just borrowing Takuya to be Sora's father.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This will be AU for Kingdom Hearts, parts of Sailor Moon as well.

-This is signing-

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

Chapter 2

Traverse Town Hotel:

Asami awakes to Sora twined around her, and a note on the bedside table. She reaches out for the note, and reads it. Her eyes widen, so that had really happened? Destiny Islands had been swallowed up by Darkness, her great-grandmother had really granted her part of her birthright? Sora groans just then, nuzzling into her neck, nipping lightly on her carotid pulse causing her to tilt her head to the side just enough to grant him better access. She can feel him smiling into her neck before he pulls away, " I would, but I don't think now's the time. " he murmurs in her ear.

That didn't stop him from pulling her on top of himself, and just cradling her close, now wasn't the time to let his hormones out to play, as much as he _really wanted to._ If he knew how long his dad would be then maybe...but, sadly he did not want to get hot and heavy, and then have his dad walk in. " I was honestly expecting more than cuddling when I got back. "

Sora just flips his dad off, and Asami just rolls her eyes, now she knew why their hot and heavy time happened at her place. Takuya chuckles nervously, " Anyway I brought back breakfast, which includes coffee for Asami. "

Sora sighs, " You're not moving anytime soon, are you, 'Sami? "

His answer was her arms looping around his neck, and Sora sits up, " I take it you're used to her being reluctant to let go? "

Sora snorts, " Come on, do you really think I was at Riku's place every time I said I was? "

" Fair enough, and I know I at least raised you right, your mother I'm not so certain about. Alright, I have cinnamon rolls, coffee, mango juice, and malasadas. "

Sora motioned for the juice and malasadas while Asami got the coffee and cinnamon rolls, if she remained snuggled into Sora neither male said anything. Then again their home had just been destroyed, Kairi was...Sora didn't know what happened there. He was just grateful he had Asami and his father still, " We should probably see about getting supplies, which includes shopping. "

Sora groans at this, " Right, because we literally only have the clothes on our backs. "

Asami smirks,-You know damned well I have an unlimited storage capacity subspace pocket, and you have a bad habit of leaving your things behind at my place, I swear half of my closet is actually full of your things.-

Sora chuckles weakly, his free hand going back to rub the back of his neck, looking entirely too much like his father in that moment, " What did she say? " Takuya asks.

Sora fights the urge to squirm under his father's look, -Would it help if I mentioned I had a bag packed for the both of us?-

Sora blinks as he looks at her, " That would help, yes. "

" This is worse than a phone call dammit, because I can actually witness both sides of the conversation, and yet only understand one! "

Sora smirks as Asami pulls out the bag she'd packed for him, and yeah, maybe _he had been leaving more of his stuff at her apartment_. " Wait, what...where did that come from? "

" I keep my girlfriend's secrets. " Sora says as Asami finally pulls away, and claims the bathroom so she can change while Sora just changes in the room. In moments he has on a gray tank top, purple and gray over jacket, and black cargo shorts with gray and black fingerless gloves. When Asami emerges from the bathroom lust darkens Sora's eyes immediately. Damn, fire colors on her...especially since she was wearing a yellow crop top, his blue and silver over jacket, red cargo shorts, and orange boots she'd had commissioned that could handle anything that came their way. If his eyes strayed to her legs...well...he was more of a leg guy anyway.

Takuya was not surprised in the slightest when his son practically pinned Asami to the wall behind her. Flame made their passions run hotter, their hormones react stronger, but they also knew how to temper those Flames as well. Still, the mere fact that he had laced his fingers into her still damp hair, that he had the presence of mind enough to do so, even as he kisses her so thoroughly that Takuya almost felt like he was intruding. He'd never found that with anyone else, and for one fleeting moment is jealous of his son. There was literally no space between them, and Takuya realized his son was also drying Asami's hair gently. Only a need for air separated them, and even then only barely, " Sora, do not make me a grandfather before you're both at least sixteen. "

Sora smirks at the mischievous sparkle in Asami's eyes, " Wasn't planning on it. Hell, 'Sami won't let us go further than second base until she's sixteen. "

Sora grabs the brush from his girlfriend and works on her hair, running his fingers through it at the same time. By the time he has her hair done, and styled, she had practically fallen asleep against him, " 'Sami, you can't sleep now. "

The female teen's only response to that was to actually fall asleep. Sora stumbles briefly before adjusting to supporting all of her weight, " Having her hair done relaxes her that much? "

" More who does her hair. " Sora states, " It doesn't hurt that as a control exercise I gently heat my hands as well. "

" Can you wake her up? " Takuya asks him.

Sora frowns at this, " I could, but I won't. "

At the same time two emissaries from Disney Castle are looking for a mysterious key. They would only find him when Asami woke up. Instinct was screaming at Sora to let Asami get all the rest she could. Besides, _she_ had really put a crimp in his 'Sami time. Sora swings her up into his arms, and settles them back on the bed he barely remembered stumbling over to. " You do realize she's going to be even more clingy once a month, right? " Takuya can't resist teasing his son.

Sora sticks his tongue out at his father, " Not my fault my body runs hotter, that I'm smart enough to not get a fangirl hoard, and my girlfriend is more than willing to violently stake her claim. " Sora shudders as a few memories play across his mind, what was it about his girlfriend being so violently vindictively vivacious that ignited his passions anyhow. Takuya groans at this.

" Of course violence would be a major turn on for you. "

Sora quirks an eyebrow at this, and Takuya sighs, " We Kanbara men like our women, or men, depending on our preferences to be a mix of violent, and vulnerable. "

Sora blinks at this, " Huh, that's actually genetic? "

" Yeah, no one figured that out until the men started realizing their wives/girlfriends/lovers were all the same mix of violent and vulnerable. Hence why we Kanbara men have top notch instincts, and almost never get the ultimate punishment. " Takuya admits.

" Why is it I've never met any of your family? " Sora asks.

Takuya runs his hands through his chocolate locks in agitation, " I'm not originally from Destiny Islands, Sora. I've really only been there…"

Sora's cerulean blue eyes widen in shock, " That's why you got drunk, you missed your home, friends, family. "

Takuya groans, " Had I been in my right mind I would have never gone anywhere near _her_ dammit. Again, the only thing I don't regret from that is you. Hell, _she_ seems to think _she's_ entitled to my money dammit. Fuck no, and I've made damned certain she can't get her mitts on it as well. Your grandparents were furious when they found that out, and found out that only I could touch the money I set aside for you until certain conditions are met. My world, well, let's just say divorces could be nasty. "

" Is that why you avoid _her_ parents like the plague? " Sora asks.

" No, I avoid them because they _piss me the fuck off_. They wanted to arrange your marriage when you were still a baby. I may not have been allowed custody, but I did and still do retain my paternal rights. They were not expecting me to hire a lawyer to fight them every step of the way. Probably part of why _she_ keeps trying to keep you away from Asami. "

Sora can't help it, he has to laugh at this, his girlfriend happened to be a bonafide princess, and she wasn't good enough for his maternal relatives. Then again, he couldn't stand to be around them for very long either. He avoided his cousins like the plague, he couldn't stand to be around either of them for very long. Takuya observes his son, what did he know that no one else did apparently. Then again, he had already said he would keep his girlfriend's secrets. Asami wakes up again two hours later, she was not by any standard of definition _a morning person_. After stopping to get her more coffee they look around where they had ended up, which was apparently Traverse Town as they learned from the man in the Accessory Shop.

Takuya does pick himself up a sword at an Item's Shop, and all three mow through whatever the Hell the shadow like creatures were. Squall Leonhart whom preferred to be called Leon these days freezes when Takuya presses his sword to his neck, " I know you weren't about to knock out my son like an honorless cur, right? "

The young man stays still, his instincts were screaming at him that this man was dangerous. Then the female _Glares_ at him, and he shudders, that was way too much like Aerith for his peace of mind, " The Heartless, those Shadow Creatures, are drawn to your son's Heart because of the Keyblade he wields. " Leon says quickly, he hadn't been expecting the Keybearer to have his father or overprotective girlfriend with him.

Were those flames flickering around the kid's hands? " My son can hold his own, I should know, I'm the one that trained him. " Takuya snarls.

" Dad, how about we take him back to our room, and get all the pertinent information out of him there, should he get a little singed, I don't give a damn. " Sora states.

Asami looks at Sora, and the spiky haired teen shrugs, though he does let the Kingdom Key disappear back into his Heart. Asami looks at Takuya, " Don't worry, I can more than handle anything that comes our way, Asami. " Takuya tells her, and she lets her stave fade away. Leon finds himself in the Orange Room at the hotel, and he winces when he's shoved roughly onto one of the beds, Takuya's, though he doesn't know that, " Talk, and I might let you get out of this without third degree burns. " Takuya snarls it out, and he summons EmperorGreymon's sword.

" See, I could be seen as a Shaman, I am the Inheritor to AncientGreymon's Will, Legendary Warrior of Flame for the Digital World, and I _earned the title of Moeru Kōtei_ , or Burning Emperor, as I was called on by other Digital Worlds throughout the Multiverse to help out. World travel is not that fucking unknown, unless you end up in this area of any Universe, and then no one seems to think World Travel is possible. I am the Wielder of the Spirits of Flame! "

Leon observes the sword the older man now has, and he can see that it can actually split apart, and act as a crossbow. Sora observes his father even as his left arm wraps around Asami, Leon makes quick work of explaining what was going on, " You couldn't have just asked him to go with you? " Takuya mutters, " You wouldn't happen to be related to Koji Minamoto, would you? "

" I'm Sora Kanbara, and this is Asami. " Sora says, Flames flickering in his cerulean blue eyes.

" Oh, yeah, Sora inherited Flame from me. " Takuya says.

Sora and Asami react at the same time when a Heartless spawns in their room, Keyblade and Stave in hand they destroy the Heartless immediately. Leon blinks, and then the teens are out of the room, Sora scooping up the bag his clothes were packed in on the fly, tossing it to Asami, whom puts it back in her subspace pocket. Takuya just smirks, " They can handle it, I started world saving ventures when I was twelve. "

Sora was surprised to find out that crescent moon was more than just a mere decoration though. Now he knew why she had always prefered a staff to sword. Sora falls into sync with her immediately, and just barely avoids getting smushed by a duck wearing blue, and a bipedal dog, when they exclaim over the Key Sora rolls his eyes, " Less talking, more destroying pain in the ass Boss Level Heartless, okay. I'm Sora, she's my girlfriend, Asami, and she's also mute. "

" Donald Duck. "

" Ayhuck, I'm Goofy. "

Asami nods at them briefly, and spins her stave in her hands to hold off one of the arms while Goofy uses his shield to do the same. Sora lets Flame surround his weapon, and slashes through the arm attacking his girlfriend, destroying it instantly. Asami goes after one of the feet, and turns a backflip to avoid the Torso of their foe. Even as she completes her backflip she slashes out at the Torso as the others get the final arm dealt with. Moisture starts to coalesce around her once more, and she swings her stave. Water drenches their foe, leaving allies untouched, and the duck, Donald, cackles, " Thunder! "

The Heartless is destroyed, and Asami has to use her stave to stay upright until Sora wraps his left arm around her, " That took a lot of control, no wonder she's so tired, and that was a very high level Water spell. " Donald says.

" Either of you know sign language? " Sora asks them.

" Gawrsh, Queen Minnie and Daisy know it, so does King Mickey, but we never needed to learn, Sora. " Goofy admits, " Though my son Max does know sign language, took it as an elective. "

Sora groans, " Think you could pass it on to them with your powers, 'Sami? "

Midnight blue eyes take on a pensive look, and she shrugs. " Well, skills can be passed on, granted if you will. " Donald muses aloud.

Sora focuses on his knowledge of the language, the nuances, and touches Donald and Goofy in turn. Donald clutches his head as the knowledge hits him, " Who would have thought a language spoken only with hands had so much detail to it. "

" At least you can communicate with 'Sami now. " Sora points out, " If I'm going to be travelling with you to save all the Worlds at Large out there then Asami comes with me. No way in Hell am I leaving her behind when she can't call out for help. "

" Gawrsh, he has a point, Donald, and she seems to be a magic user like you. " Goofy states.

Donald winces, a young lady unable to call out for help when she needed it...yeah, he could see why Sora would want to keep her with him. " I guess I'll just have to teach her how to use Magic then. "

Asami rolls her eyes, -Attack magic would be best, defensive comes easily to me for certain reasons.-

It takes Donald a minute to work through that, and he snorts, but agrees to teach her some offensive spells. Though he does make sure to teach her and Sora Protect, Fire, which Sora scoffs at, Cure, and Goofy teaches them the Dodge Roll though Sora almost had that one mastered anyhow. " Come on, you two need to meet my father before we head out, and there are probably several supplies we should get first. " Sora states.

-Food?- Asami asks.

" Fair enough, let's go get some food first, and then we can head back to the hotel. " Sora says firmly, he had almost forgotten about his girlfriend's metabolism.

Donald was nice enough to pay, since they had picked up the loot dropped by the Heartless they had ended up fighting. Sora orders for himself and Asami, then volunteers to wait for their food. If he happened to glare at any male that looked at his girlfriend for longer than a onceover that was his prerogative. It should be known that Kanbara males were generally the alpha male type, and while they understood their significant others could handle themselves that didn't mean they had to _all the time_. On Destiny Islands it was understood by all those that wanted to pursue Asami romantically _that she was Sora's_. Wakka's cousin made the mistake of chatting her up in full view of Sora. Now, Sora happened to be a patient vindictive bastard, and so he waited until school had let out, they were far away from any means of surveillance, and _explained to the fool what a BAD IDEA that had been_.

When one male doesn't take a hint Sora's body language shifts from lazily alert to _Fuck With Me at Your Own Peril_. Asami sees the shift, and follows his gaze, and promptly bangs her head on the table, why, why, _why had she inherited a Lunarian's natural allure and ethereal beauty_? Every sane male leaves a wide berth around the cocky moron. The cashier winces, this would not end well, for the moron that is. Sora looks at the cashier, and murmurs, " I'll be right back. "

Sora stalks over on an intercept course, and twists the imbecile's wrist before he can _touch what was Sora's_ , " Apparently you just can't _take a HINT_. She's off the market. "

The temperature in the area starts to spike, a very good indicator that Sora's temper was about to erupt, unless the fool _backed off immediately_. " No harm in talking to her. "

" She's mute, so she wouldn't be able to talk to you anyhow, now, _BACK OFF_. " Sora says tersely, eyes blazing, _literally_.

It was a testament to how much control Sora had over his temper and powers that the only clear sign that he was pissed was the fact that it was now thirty degrees hotter than it had been, and holding. The fact that Flame just coiled like a friendly cat around Asami another sign of how much control Sora had over himself and his powers. He does extend that protection to Goofy and Donald when he notices the difficulty they were having. " That possessive are you? Maybe she should ditch you for someone else. "

It was the tone in which he said it that caused Asami to shove away from the table, slamming her hands down forcefully, and she spins around to face both males before promptly slamming her knee into cocky bastard's gonads as hard as she could, and then to add insult to injury for him full on kisses Sora, and this was no chaste kiss, this was one that communicated quite well that neither one of them was interested in anyone else. If Sora decided to ramp things up to almost public indecency levels...no one present blamed him.

After that little diversion they manage to get their food and eat peacefully. Sora did eat one handed, keeping his left arm around Asami's shoulders in a clear message. A message every male understood instinctively of those that hadn't seen the confrontation earlier. Once they reach the hotel Takuya curses under his breath, " Whom the fuck was stupid enough to not listen to your body language and Glare? " he asks his son.

" Some cocky son of a bitch that seemed to think 'Sami would leave me for him. She kneed him in the 'nads for that stupidity. " Sora deadpans.

Donald takes point in talking to Takuya, neither he nor Goofy had been expecting to actually have to deal with a parent of the Key. Takuya sighs wearily, " At least you're two years older than I was when Destiny blazed up around me. Keep your Flame burning bright, bud, it may flicker, but never let it go out. "

Sora nods at this, " Right. "

Asami rolls her eyes and shoves everyone out of the room. The Kanbara males both have to laugh at that, " She knows you well, doesn't she? " Takuya asks.

" We were friends for over a year before I started dating her. " Sora says, and practically tackles his father in a hug.

Takuya runs a hand through his hair, " At least you have a better grounding in combat than I ever did, you have Flame, and you have Asami. You can also come back here to rest, and get some more training from me, okay. "

" I'm glad you made it off of Destiny Islands too, Dad. " Sora murmurs, he'd always preferred his father to _her_. Takuya understood his son, Misao on the other hand kept trying to mold Sora into something he wasn't.

" I'll be right here whenever you come back, you just watch Asami's back, okay. "

Sora's eyes look up, " Always. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts, or Takuya Kanbara.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This will be AU for Kingdom Hearts, parts of Sailor Moon as well.

-This is signing-

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

Chapter 3

Crystal Tokyo:

Mizuno Ami, Sailor Mercury, looks over the data on the Princess once again, there was no tangible reason as to why she had physically stopped aging at nine. Then there was the fact that Small Lady could not use the Ginzuishou, and Neo-Queen Serenity could no longer use it as well. The Ginzuishou apparently was _not Happy about something_. That had been all Sailor Mars could glean from the Great Fire. No record remained of the elder princess, save with Regnant Queen Seraphina on Luna. Luna's light had dimmed significantly over the last two years, they no longer got a sense of peace while in Moonlight. Now they felt uneasy, as though Luna, their former home, had turned against them. Only one small being that had been in Crystal Tokyo remembered the elder princess, Yue, littermate to Diana. Seraphina had taken Yue with her to Luna on her last visit, though no one knew she remained alive.

Gummi Ship:

Since there were only two rooms on the Gummi Ship aside from the bathroom, kitchen, training room, and cockpit Sora and Asami ended up sharing a room, and bed. This didn't bug either teen all that much, they were semi used to cohabitating anyhow. Sora practically lived with her as it was. Sora did figure out how to use his Keyblade to lock the door, if they wanted them they could damned well knock, he could only leash his hormones for _so long_ , -Hey, how are you holding up, 'Sami?-

-I'm good-ish. It's damned hard not affecting your allies in battle, and you were the only one whom even knew about my magic to begin with.- Asami replies.

-I know, and I can't blame you for not letting anyone else know. You were the only one I trusted with the fact I'm a Fire Elemental through my father. How does it feel to know your boyfriend now gets to save the Universe?-

Asami's eyes widen at this, she'd heard the stories of what her mother had been through, and her mother had died three times before it was all said and done. -Guess I better prepare myself for you dying at least once then.-

Sora blinks at this,-Why the Hell would you say that?-

-My mom died three times before she ascended to Queen, Sora. I know my heritage, I know the History of Luna's people, and Terra's people. I'm one half of each, though I am more Lunarian in power than Terran, hence why Water Magic comes so easily to me. The Moon, Luna herself, controls the Tides after all.-

Sora sighs wearily, put like that...shaking off the heavy thoughts Sora pulls her to himself, lowering his head just enough to start nibbling on the right side of her neck. Asami immediately tilts her head aside her hands going to his shoulders for the moment. Alternating between nibbling and sucking Sora sets to work on creating a new hickey. He had learned through trial and error exactly how to get them to last for a couple of days, she _healed fast thanks to her Lunar genetics_. Sora's jacket hits the ground soon after his hands start to skim up Asami's sides. He loved the fact that she wore crop tops. He stops his hands just short of their destination, if he even attempted to cop a feel before he kissed her she'd put an end to this immediately. He pulls back to admire his handiwork, and smirks, that would stay for at least three days. He doesn't resist when she pulls him down to kiss him, and barely takes a step back when she hoists herself up enough that he could relocate them to the bed, his hands under her knees. They both had certain boundaries they wouldn't cross yet.

When morning rolls around both teens are topless, though much more at ease as well, especially Sora. Leashing his hormones was not easy, because they ran hotter, and took so much longer to cool down. Asami was the first to wake up, and she sighs, Sora was currently on his stomach, his left arm over her, effectively pinning her to the bed. At least he was good about taking the edge off for her, she just had to inherit _that particular genetic quirk_. Lunarian females, if aroused by someone else _did not have a cold shower option_. Like his father Sora was a very instinctive being, and without being told he just _knew_. She reaches for her bra, and would have groaned aloud if she could. She shoves the sleeping male awake, and bleary cerulean blue eyes look at her. She arches one eyebrow, and he moves his arm. As much as she would like to grab his tank top, this was not her apartment. Once presentable she stumbles off to the bathroom, and chances a glance at the time.

She makes her way back to bed, and shuts the door behind herself, Sora rousing just enough to reinforce the lock. Asami just crawls back into bed, and Sora pouts even mostly still asleep. The blonde acquiesces to taking her crop top off again, as she snuggles back into Sora's warmth. Sora was the first one to officially wake up, and he slips out of bed, best to let Asami get as much rest as possible. She had left out the bag with his stuff again, and he's surprised there was also a toiletry kit as well. Once he's ready for the day he slips his bag back into the room he shared with Asami, and heads for the training room before calling out his Keyblade. He always did better with moving meditation anyhow.

He listened as the Kingdom Key whispers to him, and his body flows through the forms his weapon shows him. Donald and Goofy find him there, but Goofy keeps Donald from speaking up. He could see that Sora was concentrating deeply as he goes through his forms, forms the Kingdom Key teaches him. The first Keyblade Master never had to take the Mark of Mastery exam, instead they did what Sora was doing now, learning from the Keyblade itself, and gaining Mastery that way. The first master accepted the Darkness in his Heart, accepted it needed to be there for them to be in balance. The first master didn't fear the Darkness, but instead used it along with the Light. Darkness was not evil, just like Light was not good. They were both Neutral, it was the living that assigned designations to Light and Darkness. Sora lets himself slow, and goes through his cool down exercises. " Can either of you cook? " Sora asks Donald and Goofy.

" I can, ayhuck. " Goofy says.

" I was banned from the kitchen by Daisy. " Donald admits.

" Right, Goofy and I will take turns cooking then since Asami is a disaster in the kitchen as well. " Sora says, letting his Keyblade fade away.

He stretches and heads for the kitchen/galley taking stock of what all they had. Thankfully coffee was in the inventory, along with a coffee maker, and once he sees what he has to work with he starts on breakfast, absentmindedly smacking Donald's feathered hand with a wooden spoon, and Sora gives him a _Look_ , " The only one allowed to steal while I'm cooking is 'Sami, and that's only because her metabolism works at a much higher rate. "

It also meant Sora would have to be the one to do the food shopping because he could actually make meals that would keep her sated for longer than an hour and a half. He looks over what he has once more, and sighs, he'd have to pick up some protein powder to add to Asami's meals, until then he'd have to make sure they had things she could snack on that would keep her going during the day. Plus, using magic increased her appetite, snack foods would be useful. Hm, maybe macadamia nuts, as she could carry those with her. He'd have to think on that some more. Keeping his girlfriend healthy would have to be a priority. Though he did make muffins, he knew how to bake those in such a way that they would fill his girlfriend up for a good, long while. Asami stumbles her way into the kitchen/galley just as the muffins come out. Sora wraps an arm around her when she approaches him, and setting the cup of coffee he'd already made for her at the table he guides her into a chair.

She inhales the scent of her coffee, and Sora places three banana macadamia nut muffins in front of her as well, -Why the Hell am I dating a morning person.-

Sora has to laugh at this, " Again, you would never get a home cooked meal otherwise, and you know it, 'Sami. "

She sends him a baleful look, and he chuckles, his girlfriend _loathed logic when she first woke up_. He flashes through the signs too quickly for Donald or Goofy to understand, but Asami, her eyes widen. Sora just smiles, he so loved being able to flirt silently with his girlfriend, though she refused to let him make her squirm. Just once he'd like one of his signed lewd comments to get a blush out of her. He loved bantering with her in sign language, especially since he _could_ sign fast enough the _responsible adults_ wouldn't catch on. There was a reason why everyone thought he was so _innocent_ after all. He never vocalized the comments most male teenagers did. If he were to actually indulge in Guy Talk he'd be able to get even _Wakka_ to blush in seconds. Oh, his male friends tried to find his stash, but he left it at Asami's.

No way was he letting _her_ get _her_ hands on his stash of adult literature. His dad would be cool with it, _her_ not so much. Asami didn't mind holding onto his collection of hentai, they had similar tastes in het and yuri actually. Asami goes to train half an hour after she finishes her breakfast, working on her polearm forms, and her Spells under Donald's supervision. She was able to level up Fire to Fira, she learned Thunder, Protect was up to Protect II, she was also working on Barsleepra, Barpoisonra, and Raise as well. Attack magic would never be her strongest aspect, but that didn't mean she couldn't learn the basic three Fire, Thunder, and Blizzard. Besides with Water in her arsenal, judged to be Waterja, the fourth tier for the Water spell, she could do a whole lot of damage with just Water and Thunder. Asami was water aligned, and could easily use the element.

Asami stops training after two hours, -We don't know when we'll reach the next world, and it would be better if we were actually well rested.- Asami had to focus much harder to cast her spells, but magic was all about intent, so she could handle that. She'd been working with her magic for years now without being able to actually vocalize to shape the spells, it was harder, but she did it. Donald concedes her point, and she wanders off, settling on Sora's lap, her shoes off once more. Sora just wraps his arms around her, he _needed his 'Sami time, dammit_. Riku was the only one brave and/or stupid enough to interrupt his cuddling time. Since his curfew was before sunset was over it was well understood why some days he just couldn't pry himself away from his girlfriend.

Elysian:

Helios, High Priest of Elysian, guardian of the Golden Dream Crystal, frowns wearily, he loved his little dreamer, but he was the only one tangentially connected to Crystal Tokyo that even remembered the elder princess, Princess Asami. He _knew_ why his little dreamer couldn't age past nine physically, her power had been used to grant her elder sister's wish by the Ginzuishou. Honestly he could not blame the sentient bauble for punishing the Neo Queen and his little dreamer. Asami should have been the one to inherit the role of Sailor Moon from her mother, his little dreamer should have become the first Sailor Earth...alas it was not to be. Neo Queen Serenity had set into motion her own damnation, because Asami could care less about what happened to Crystal Tokyo. It was only now, after meeting Sora, that her nightmares were shifting more to dreams. She was starting to have hope again. It had pained him that he couldn't offer the elder princess any comfort, but she hadn't inherited any of Terra's power, hers was all of Luna.

Gummi Ship:

Donald and Goofy were surprised that the teens actually fell asleep in the chair, Sora did have his seat belt on, and his arms were wrapped just firmly enough around Asami to keep her from falling to the floor of the Gummi Ship. To be fair the ship only had three seats in the cockpit anyhow, so Asami would have to sit on Sora's lap until they could upgrade it. Goofy was the one to wake them up when the first world comes into sight. Sora yawns, and Asami just sighs before getting up, though she did make sure they all had Potions, Mega Potions, Ethers, and Mega Ethers with them, she was not going to go into anything and half ass it, dammit.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts, or Takuya Kanbara.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This will be AU for Kingdom Hearts, parts of Sailor Moon as well.

-This is signing-

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

Chapter 4

Wonderland:

Asami sighs wearily when she recognizes the world they were in, since no one paid her any attention she had read a lot of books growing up, at least Sailor Saturn had remembered she existed, and taught her how to read, write, and other basic educational necessities. She knew Alice in Wonderland when she saw it, especially the White Rabbit, and his exclaiming he was 'Late'. Sora had put her hair up into a braided bun, leaving just enough hair down that he could still play with it should he want to. Still, Asami goes along with everything until Sora's sense of right and wrong kicks in. She grabs his wrist, and applies just enough pressure to let him know that charging right in would be a bad idea. Instead she flashes through the signs of what he needed to know in order to get the Queen of Hearts to acquiesce to at least giving the appearance of fairness.

With Asami's coaching Sora speaks up on young Alice's behalf, the poise and diction he used calms the Queen down, and she reluctantly admits to herself that she had to at least have the appearance of fairness, otherwise she would lose what little allies she had. Though she does notice his words were coming from the girl he was watching from his peripheral vision. Huh, it had been a long while since someone with no voice had been seen by her. The girl was obviously nobility with the way she was phrasing what the lad was saying just right to get the point across without coming across as condescending. The Queen doesn't voice any of this though, there was a slight tremor in the girl, as though even helping the boy to speak for young Alice was paining her in some way.

" It seems I have forgotten that I also have a duty to my people, and not just myself. I thank you both for reminding me of this. " she says instead, motioning for Alice to be released.

" Oh, thank you. " Alice says.

" You're welcome, I'm Sora, she's Asami, the duck is Donald, and then we have Goofy. " Sora says.

He was well aware of the minute tremors traversing his girlfriend's slim frame. Being near royalty was going to be a problem for her. He wished there was something more he could do for her, but at the end of the day all he could do was give her a safe harbor to call home. He understood what his dad meant about a mix of violent and vulnerable. His beautiful dawn was so very strong, yet so very fragile as well. He would shield her Heart with his own, shelter her Heart until it could regain the strength it once held before Life chipped away at that strength little by little. Then the tipping point had come, and he was so very grateful Asami had, had the strength enough to escape before her Heart and Soul were completely destroyed.

He knew better than to offer her that harbor just yet, she'd come to him when she needed to. He's not surprised when Asami slips partially behind him, this had to be bringing up unpleasant memories for her, and he hated the fact that there was nothing he could do for her either. When she'd shown him her life she'd only given him the highlights, just enough so that he could understand. He'd given her a very important gift when he'd learned sign language from her, he'd given her a friend that actually understood her. Sora hadn't given up on being her friend, he also didn't drag her into the spotlight either at school. Sora knew he was popular, though there were some of their fellow students that were pissed he'd chosen soccer instead of Blitzball.

Soccer was literally in his blood, the Kanbara family lived for the sport. Should anyone see his father play...on his own world Takuya could have easily gone pro. It was unspoken in the High School on Destiny Islands, but everyone knew Asami preferred the shadows. If Sora _enforced this_ no one was to know amongst the adults. Asami briefly clasps her hands together, and once she opens them there's an upturned crescent moon pendant hanging from a chain that she places around Alice's neck, this pendant would not be able to be removed, and would offer the young girl quite a deal of protection. Alice blinks as she looks down at the pretty pendant, and casts inquisitive eyes towards Asami. Sora let's his eyes meet Asami's briefly, " That pendant will offer you a great deal of protection, Alice. 'Sami's made it so it can never be removed from you. "

Asami has no way of knowing she has just thrown an unintentional monkey wrench into the works by subtly giving one of the seven princesses of Heart such a simple yet powerfully protective talisman. The amount of swearing Maleficent and a certain Heartless that had taken the name Ansem for himself would let off would impress several beings, most especially Ares, God of War.

Meeting of Darkness:

Hades chuckles to himself as he watches over his eldest granddaughter through his little Serenity, though he was deeply disappointed in his daughter. Her mother had poisoned her soul, though it had been slow to act, infiltrating every part of Princess Serenity's soul over the course of two life times, and all of her battles. He was only sticking around so he could pass every scrap of information on he could to his granddaughter. The Keyblade Bearer was all that was keeping her from giving in to despair, and Hades would not allow that to happen. Asami needed some relatives that actually gave a damn about her. Hmm, his granddaughter did need a familiar. Perhaps a Cerberus pup would suffice. Cerberus had whelped some pups about two months ago. He'd have to see if his guard dog would be willing to let one of her pups go to his eldest grandchild through Neo Queen Serenity.

Yue was not a familiar, she was a trusted companion, an advisor, a friend, and Regnant Queen Seraphina was training the kit in her human form to be able to fight if necessary. The mere fact that his granddaughter had just made it impossible to retrieve young Alice's Heart...he'd be getting amusement out of that _for years_.

Olympus Coliseum:

Hades flashes into the Coliseum and holds his hands up in the universal sign of peace when his nephew looks ready to charge, " I'm not here to fight, dear nephew. You remember your cousin Serenity, right? "

Hercules blinks, " Yeah, she'd come visit me before I got buff, why? "

" She's been reincarnated, and sadly her mother left a slow acting spell or something within her, and now she's like Bitchenity 2.0. She ascended up to Queen just like her mother wanted, and when her second child was born she promptly forgot all about her first born. Asami, her eldest will be making her way here with the Keyblade Bearer. "

" This concerns me how? " Hercules asks.

" You'll get those answers when you fall asleep tonight, Hecate's doing me a favor, as Asami is of the Moon Hecate can allow you to see the highlights of what her life was like before she made a wish on the Ginzuishou to escape. She needs actual family members that give a damn about her. I'm restricted from how much I can actually interfere, _but you aren't_. " Hades says.

Hercules' eyes widen as he understands, Hades was asking him to do what Hades himself could not do, _be there for his first cousin once removed_. " Got it, does that mean you'll let up just a bit? "

Hades rolls his eyes, " Someone has to keep you on your toes. Warn the satyr I'll be dropping by with Cerberus' latest litter, Asami needs a proper familiar after all. "

Hercules shudders, " You just had to get a female Cerberus as a guard dog, didn't you? "

Hades smirks at this, " Well known fact, Kid, women of any species are far more terrifying than men. _Have you met your paternal grandmother yet_? Mom is the only one your dad bows down to because she can actually ground him from his little bug zapper. "

Hercules chokes on a laugh, he had never heard of his father's divine symbol of power referred to as a bug zapper before.

Wonderland:

Asami, Sora, and Donald set off to deal with the Heartless while Goofy stays behind to help defend Alice and the Queen. They had agreed to deal with the intruders in the Queen's lands. Once away from the courtyard Asami relaxes, and Sora sighs internally. He knew right then that Asami was never going to be comfortable in royal settings. Asami wields her stave expertly, again Sailor Saturn was the only one that had paid her _any attention_. Of course, Saturn couldn't be seen as doing so, which meant she'd left training scrolls for the elder princess to find, and by going slowly Asami had mastered the staff forms which she whips through now. When they got back to Traverse Town she was so asking Yuffie to train her in hand to hand. Most mages never learned how to fight physically which meant that was how they got themselves offed.

Sora learns the steps to her fighting style and slips into rhythm with her. Soccer players had to be light on their feet, and able to adjust on the fly. This meant it was no great surprise that Sora was actually a very good dancer, and he had an awesome dad whom actually taught him as well. Takuya had done this by mapping out where Sora's feet should go in a waltz, and then he also mapped out the tango as well, because he knew damned well his son could handle the tango. Footwork was the main ingredient to dancing, and Takuya had made damned certain his son would actually be able to lead his partner on the dance floor instead of being lead. Donald is actually surprised at how well Sora was able to mesh with Asami's fighting style, until he noticed that Sora was actually keeping time, like their fight was one intricate dance, which Donald supposed it could be.

Fights, like dances had certain rhythms to them, and those rhythms could be changed up, so keeping time with the rhythm of the dance or fight was actually smart. It meant you would be aware of a change in tempo, and be able to respond that much quicker. The Court Mage also hadn't been expecting either teen to have such a high situational awareness either. They kept track of each other flawlessly, and Sora let his Keyblade guide his movements to a degree. Kanbaras have always been instinctive fighters, though Takuya had taught his son the basics, and paid for martial arts lessons as well, much to his maternal family's disgust.

" Well done, well done indeed, though should I help or should I not? "

Asami's eyes widen, and she literally glomps the purple and pink striped feline. Sora blinks as he looks at where she had been and where she was now, " Huh, I think she just used Haste, or she's just that damned fast. " Donald mutters under his breath.

Cheshire Cat observes the girl that was hugging him, and resigns himself to his fate. He didn't have the Heart to pull away from such a damaged girl, and really, she was quite good at hugging, " Who are you? " Sora asks.

" I am the Cheshire Cat, I can help or not. Ask a question I may tell the truth or not. "

Sora cocks his head to the side, and calls up just enough of Flame to let him see in a type of infrared spectrum, " What do you know about the History of the Keyblade? "

" Ah, a wise question indeed, young bearer. For the young lady's sake I shall answer this one. You shall need all the knowledge you can get if you are to Master your blade. " Cheshire says, and his lyrical voice tells of the Keyblade Wars, but he also tells of the first Keyblade Master, the one whom did not have to take some silly Mark of Mastery Exam to prove they were a master. By telling Sora the full truth he had just granted Asami a True Knight. Asami's mother and younger sister had been removed from the Lunar line of succession after what had been done to Asami, this meant Asami had the potential to bring Luna back to Greatness.

Once Asami stops hugging Cheshire, and his tales are told Sora looks at him, " Thank you for telling us the Truth, for telling me the Whole Truth. "

" Before you leave AncientGreymon left a few spells for me to pass on to you, young Successor of Flame. " Cheshire says, and passes several flaming red orbs over to him.

Sora observes them before taking the first one which contained Flare, the second which contained Pyrohelix, the third contains Blaze Spikes which would cover his body in fiery spikes, the fourth flaming red orb has Burn. Then Cheshire smirks, " I believe I shall pass on to you Deodorize, Invisible, Phalanx, Protect, Blizzard, Stone, and Quake. You need something to balance out your Flame, and if you are to be Asami's Knight then you will need the capacity to reduce damage to yourself as well. Cause Chaos with these new spells or not, the choice to choose is yours. "

Sora shakes his head trying to dispell the confusion within himself, why would he need to be...that cat had a point, Asami was a genuine princess, she needed someone to act in her name where she couldn't, she did need a Knight. He could live with being a Knight, because the Knight could get the girl, and he'd be damned if he allowed anyone else to steal Asami away from him. Asami's Heart needed protecting most of all. Friend and foe alike would would find out the hard way that Kanbara men happened to be fiercely protective of those they cared about, and that was multiplied exponentially when it came to their other half.

Asami actually balks at returning to the courtyard, and Sora frowns softly at her. -Try and find a different way into the room we entered this world through. You've faced your demons enough for today.- Sora flashes through the signs quickly, too quickly for Donald to comprehend them, and Asami gives him a smile in return, and goes leaping off through the forest while he and Donald return to the courtyard to find it in a tizzy, someone or something had kidnapped young Alice, and knocked out Goofy. In the bizarre room, which had been upside down so she could light the damned lamps, Asami swears as a really weird looking Heartless, that lighting the lamps had caused to appear, she would later find out was called a Trickmaster from Jiminy's Journal, knocks her into the wall behind herself head first. The blonde whimpers silently in pain, her Heart calling to Sora's even as she manages to use her inborn powers to shield herself. Yes, she healed up fast, but under continuous assault, on her own, with no back-up present for the moment, she was well and truly fucked.

She winces as her shield breaks, concussions took a while to heal, and then the Heartless' right leg slams down onto her back, for a leg that looked like a scissor jack that had _fucking hurt, dammit_! She couldn't concentrate enough to cast any spells at the moment, she had no senshi to call on, no voice to call out with. In the courtyard Sora has just gotten the Queen and her Card Guards calmed down when pain crashes down over him, _pain not his own_! The Kingdom Key was in his hand in a microsecond, even as he spins on his heel, and races for Asami. He doesn't even think as he casts Phalanx, and then dives forward, wrapping his right arm around Asami, he was never more grateful for being ambidextrous than now, and somersaults them both out from under the Boss Heartless.

Sora gives Asami an Elixir and midnight blue eyes snap into focus, she calls her stave back into her hands, and Sora cups her face with his free hand, silently asking if she was alright. She nods, and they spring apart, Sora's right hand reaching for another Keyblade. He blinks, was he capable of dual wielding? He shakes this off for the moment, and places his right hand back on the Kingdom Key, and charges into battle, immediately putting out the fire of the juggling sticks with his control over Flame, they wouldn't _hurt him_ , but Asami...yeah, he'd have to ask his dad how to protect Asami from Flame, and more importantly how to reverse Flame damage. Sora's lessons hadn't quite gotten that far just yet. He could keep the heat of his temper from affecting Asami and others, but not Flame itself...yet.

Asami casts Waterja and Sora _moves_ , he knew he had to end this now, as Asami may have the control to not hit him with her spell, but it took a helluva lot out of her as well. The fight was over by the time Donald and Goofy arrived, Sora catching Asami as she collapses, " Got any Ethers? She just used Waterja. "

Donald's eyes widen, she'd used that spell, and kept Sora from being effected, just how powerful was she anyhow? He would only find out much later on that Asami was quite powerful. Sora already had her up in a princess carry, and then the spiky haired teen blinks as he looks down at her, " I suppose we could just let her sleep too. "

The Queen would have offered them rooms, but that tremor she had seen told her the girl did not have pleasant memories of being around royalty, even if she did happen to be noble born. Sora gets them settled into their room in the Gummi Ship, he knew full well he wouldn't be able to leave her right then. Instead he just settles in, spooned up behind her, and gets ready for the storm to come. He'd see this one out just like all the others, it hadn't been easy locking the Keyhole, and drinking the potion to return them to their original size with Asami in his arms, but he'd managed it, barely. He knew the nightmares would come that night, and he'd be ready to help her through them.

Crystal Tokyo:

Tsukino Ikuko looks down sadly at the pictures she has of her eldest granddaughter, the Ginzuishou had left her out of Asami's wish because she genuinely cared about her eldest granddaughter. Asami had gone from happy to distressingly miserable, Ikuko understood why she had left, why she'd made that wish, and she had disowned her daughter, and youngest grandchild, barring them entrance to _her home_. Sweet little Asami hadn't deserved to be shoved aside like that, Ikuko had seen it happening, called her daughter out on it several times, for naught. She wished with all her Heart that Asami be allowed to finally be Happy, if that meant never returning so be it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Kingdom Hearts.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This will be AU for Kingdom Hearts, parts of Sailor Moon as well.

-This is signing-

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

Chapter 5

Crystal Tokyo:

Neo-Queen Serenity, Tsukino Usagi, looks at the Ginzuishou in despair, why had it stopped shining for her, why was her daughter stuck physically at the age of nine years old? Why did the Ginzuishou refuse to work for Small Lady as well? It made no sense! What was worse was that her own ancient home, Luna, had turned on her as well. Ever since Small Lady had been proclaimed as Heiress to herself and her precious Endymion. Her eyes gloss over the pictures of her holding a platinum blonde haired toddler, all she ever saw was Small Lady.

Gummi Ship:

Once he's sure Asami is sleeping soundly Sora slips away, he needed to take care of some vital necessities. He slips into the kitchen, pours himself some coconut milk, and grabs a muffin to eat. Asami's reaction to being around royalty in formal settings wasn't good. It pained him that she could hide it as well as she could, and she'd still given him the help he needed to intercede as an advocate on Alice's behalf. It sucked that she'd been kidnapped, but his girlfriend had given her some very powerful protection, " Heya, Sora, how's Asami? " Goofy asks as he enters the kitchen.

" Good for now. Let's just say formal royal settings bring up bad memories for her, and leave it at that. " Sora admits to the Knight.

Goofy looks at the teenager, and he somehow knew Sora wouldn't elaborate further than that, then again, Asami didn't really know him or Donald well enough yet to trust them. Sora seemed like the type of person to keep the secrets of his friends, unless they were life threatening. If there was one thing that was true of every Kanbara it was how damned loyal they were to those that earned their loyalty. In Asami's case Sora had just _known_ that she was meant for him. She was his as he was hers, and damn anyone whom thought they could get in the way of that.

Crystal Tokyo:

Sailor Pallas sighs wearily as she watches over the pain in the ass little princess she had been assigned to. Ceres, Vesta, and Juno may not see it, but _she did_. Chibi Moon was _not meant for the Lunar Power_. Only she, of every senshi connected to this farcical monarchy, had seen the Truth. Luna turned on Neo Queen Serenity, and all those that agreed with her for naming Small Lady her heiress as well as Neo King Endymion's. As she saw the Truth of the Matter, she had no ill feelings in the Moonlight. Chibiusa's powers were more in line with Terra/Earth's whilst Asami's were more in line with Luna's. She was also the only one to notice that Yue was missing as well. If she could get away with it she would get out of her damned oath to the pink haired, spoiled rotten little bitch!

Luna:

Regnant Queen Sereaphina smiles as she observes Sailor Pallas, her great-granddaughter _did need a female protector_. Taking one of the Asteroid Senshi from her sister would be easy enough, and she wouldn't even have to forsake her vow either. She had never said _which princess_ she was swearing to protect, unlike her sisters. Time to start moving to fix this damned mess her Idiot grandchild caused.

Agrabah:

Alyah rolls her shoulders as she goes through her forms with her scimitars, she could feel her time was coming, could feel she was needed by _her True Princess_. The Asteroid Senshi may not be as powerful as the Planetary Senshi, but as the still not active Sailor Prosperpina she would do what was necessary. Scimitars were very similar to sickles after all. One of her number had not been taken in by the false one. Her _True Princess_ needed senshi guardians, needed those she could count on to have her back, and if she so desired, help her return Luna to Greatness as well. Her princess had a Knight, and unlike those idiotic planetary senshi she would not get in the way of her princess having an actual relationship, follow her on dates...that was just _way too intrusive for words_.

Yes, she could understand they needed to protect Sailor Moon since she had never been trained on how to fight in her last life, only to rule, which was dead stupid if you asked her. What if none of her senshi had been close enough to protect her, and back then Bitchenity had the Ginzuishou, not her daughter! Just because they lived in a time of peace did not mean that they could just not train, some threats were far more insidious then you could even begin to comprehend. Though honestly, Beryl should not have been such a damned fucking sore loser! Yes, she knew the truth of what happened, her mother had passed it on the same way all did in the Properspina line, by magically implanting the knowledge, and then it would gradually reveal itself to the new heiress, and rare heir.

They made damned certain the Truth would be known, and that it _could not be covered up_. If Alyah slipped Princess Jasmine a Pomegranate shaped pendant to protect her...well, the better to foil that power hungry fool known as Jafar. The asshole deposing the Sultan had not been counted on, greedy, arrogant, ambitious imbecile! Aladdin had helped the princess to escape, but she knew damned well things were going to come to a head soon enough. She did make sure that she had clothes that were better suited for the desert climes of Agrabah for newcomers, she knew her princess would be coming with her True Knight, just not when _she would arrive_.

Neverland:

" Marni, can I ask why you stay here in Neverland? " Peter Pan asks the teenager.

She runs a hand through her ebony colored hair, " This was the only place I could hide, and wait until the right time approached, and not have to worry about aging either. Have you at least heard of the Silver Moon Monarchy? "

" Yeah, but it all came crashing down, didn't it? "

" It did, but Crystal Tokyo is in fact supposed to be its second coming. I am the Sailor Baachus from the Fall, and now my True Princess is finally ready for me to reveal myself, she'll be coming here at some point. "

" That does make some sense, this way you retain your skills, and don't need to scramble to train them up again. Whom is your True Princess then? " Peter asks.

" The first born child of Neo Queen Serenity and Neo King Endymion, Princess Asami. After her little sister was born she was forgotten about. I'm surprised she didn't become a Lost Girl thanks to how she felt, she made a wish on the Ginzuishou when her birthright was given to her little sister. Asami did not inherit any Terran powers from her father...apparently there was Lunarian somewhere in his genetics, and she is practically a full blooded Lunarian even though she's half Terran and half Lunarian. She never received any senshi guardians, nor did she receive any formal training. Saturn did what she could without being overt about everything. Lord Baachus keeps me apprised of things so I can act with knowledge, and not hastily and make myself look like a jackass. "

" Fair enough, and there were times when I wanted to get her out of there, but the wards kept me from doing so. Where did she end up? " Peter asks.

" Destiny Islands, she's with the bearer of the Kingdom Key, the Keyblade to the Realm of Light. Most people think Light means those that wield it are incapable of doing morally corrupt things. That is false thinking, and those idiots that think like that are idealists that need to get slapped upside the head with a good, hard dose of realism, dammit. " Marni admits.

Peter, being the one that went out and retrieved all the children that weren't cared about properly, those he could get to, knew all too well that humanity was not kind, it was not pleasant...those that wore rose tinted glasses needed to wake up and smell the reality. Crystal Tokyo was evil in that they took away the Free Will of the People that were their subjects. You could not _have Light without Darkness_. Everyone that thought all evil could be eradicated was touched in the head. As long as Good existed so too would Evil. There were no other options, someday someone in Crystal Tokyo would be born that was _immune to the brainwashing_ , and would slowly help the people regain their ability to _think_.

Gummi Ship:

Deep Jungle had been an absolute nightmare to deal with, what with that Idiot known as Clayton, that jaguar, or whatever the Hell it had been, and the Donald being an absolute dick about wanting to go check. It had been Aasmi pointing out that no lead no matter how unlikely should not be left unturned. Just because it seemed too backwater did not mean the King _hadn't been there_ , if only to stop for supplies, if nothing else. Donald hadn't liked it, but he _had acquiesced_ when Asami put it like that. Sora was currently curled up with his girlfriend, mostly so he didn't strangle the Court Mage. He needed more lessons with his dad, and he needed to vent to his dad too. Takuya was the only one he could safely vent to, as his father would never hold anything against him. He also wouldn't mind if he became a grandfather anytime soon, not that Sora had any plans in that direction, but at least Takuya understood that hormones couldn't always be controlled.

Asami just was there when he needed to cuddle, then again, she'd stopped receiving physical affection, or affection of any kind as a toddler once her little sister had been born, so her being a cuddler/snuggler wasn't all that farfetched. Unknown to him Goofy is taking Donald to task, as they couldn't afford to not check everywhere for their King, and Deep Jungle's keyhole had needed sealed anyhow. Donald did look contrite. The Mage had not yet learned that _you could not outstubborn a Kanbara_. Outreason them, yes, outstubborn them, HELL NO! The stories Takuya's fellow Warriors could tell someone. Koji had tried for a while, but had finally admitted defeat, it probably helped that Takuya had helped him to save his twin brother's astral self from being possessed by Cherubimon whom had been corrupted by Lucemon!

Then he saw how the others managed to keep Takuya from doing anything too crazy, and felt like hitting himself upside the head. Challenging an alpha male like Takuya had been extremely stupid on his part, Koji was not an alpha, he was a beta, and should have remembered that, and instead reminded Takuya about the others in their pack. The mere fact that Tommy had managed to help Takuya overcome the primal power of his Beast Spirit while he was unevolved spoke volumes. To be fair Flame's Primal Power was so much more difficult to control than the other elements. Flame was passion, anger, lust...it was primal fury at its finest. There was also the fact that Takuya had been unprepared for his shift into his beast form, making it that much harder for him to regain control of his physical body.

Hence why he had been going slow when teaching his son how to wield Flame. _He damned well knew how capricious Flame really was_. The other elements were easy in comparison to his, he'd had his fellow warriors describe how their beast's felt, all that primal power, and even they agreed Flame was the most difficult and dangerous, with Darkness coming into a close second in that regard. Heat was about the only safe middle ground he had while the others all had far safer little powers with their elements. Yes, all the elements were dangerous, but Flame could kill so much easier than the others, _especially when Takuya was pissed_. It had taken him hours of moving meditation to keep his powers in check whilst pissed off. All told Donald had no idea what he was in for should he try to order Sora about. He was allowing it so far, but there would come a time when he pushed too hard, and Sora would smack him down hard to teach him whom was actually in charge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts, or Digimon Frontier.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: This will be AU for Kingdom Hearts, parts of Sailor Moon as well.

-This is signing-

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

Chapter 6

Traverse Town:

Takuya smirks as he stands victorious over Leon and Yuffie from their training session. Aerith giggles as she observes her friends laying prone on the ground at Master Merlin's training ground. " It's not often we face actual elementals, or someone that can actually use the fourth tier of Fire as well. "

Takuya looks at Aerith, " I'm the Inheritor of AncientGreymon's Will, The Ruler of Flame for the Digital World. It's only in this area where Keyblades are prevalent that people are of the belief that world travel is not possible. Before I ended up on Destiny Islands I was a Runner, a Digidestined that would go to other dimensions to help out. My world has the Multiverse Theory which states that there can be an infinite number of parallel universes. For instance in a different dimension Leon could be female, and you ladies male. Also from my understanding Keyblade bearers could settle down anywhere, do you really think that they wouldn't tell their children, grandchildren, and so on about their adventures, or write them down? I am more than a mere Elemental I am also a Shaman as I allow the Spirits of Flame to use my body so they can fight at full capacity. "

Aerith considers this, " Those are all very good points. Why do you not fear the Heartless, Takuya? "

Takuya snorts, " If you had ever battled Ornismon or Lucemon you would not be asking me that question. Besides I'm a Kanbara, we Kanbaras are stubborn bastards and bitches, even if they take me down I'll take as many of them as I possibly can with me. There's also the fact that Flame is purifying and has an indomitable will. "

Leon groans at this while Yuffie huffs, " I'll say when it comes to the indomitable will part. You just don't know when to give up, do you? "

Takuya outright laughs at this, " Should you ever meet Minamoto Koji you'd find out how right that is. His element is Light, he's the Inheritor of AncientGarurumon's Will, the Ruler of Light for the Digital World. He's also my best friend and second in command should I be incapacitated. " He missed his friends, but he suspected Koji would find him eventually, if only to make sure he was still in one piece. He'd probably also kick his ass for getting sent to a different world with no way back, if only because it meant Koji would have to actually be _polite_ to people. Koji was not a people person, that was Takuya, hopefully Zoey was the one that would be doing all the talking.

Takuya would never regret what happened, if only because that would mean he regretted Sora, and he loved his son fiercely. His head snaps around just then, and he smirks, " Time for more training, Sora? "

" Yeah, and AncientGreymon gifted me some spells so I should probably work on those against you since you're immune to Flame in all its forms. I would also like to work on making people immune to Flame like I am, and reversing Flame damage as well. " Sora says.

Asami was already heading for the spell books, casting by intent was harder, but she'd be damned if she did not do everything she could to help Sora in his quest. Her mother had forgotten how hard her teen years had been apparently, just like she'd forgotten she had another daughter as well. Instinct has her stopping on Dia, and she cocks her head to the side, did this mean that at some point in the future they'd been facing the Undead? Well, Asami was never one to disregard her instincts so she sets to work on learning that along with Raise, Reraise, Protect II went up to Protect III, Bind, Esuna, Invisible, Drown, and Teleport. Sora was hard at work on his fire spells, and he also learns Sneak. Stealth was always appreciated when it came to battles.

Donald was even hard at work learning some more healing spells, though he does learn Bind, Sleep, Dispell, and Distract. He realized that he needed to diversify the spells he knew. You never knew what spell would be useful, and Bind would be really helpful as it would stop an enemy in its tracks, making so the frontline fighters could take them out easier. Mages generally did not learn how to fight hand to hand, but perhaps he should learn some unarmed combat just in case he was running low on magic, and had no magic replenishing items.

Goofy was working on his own combat capabilities as well. They had no idea how much more dangerous things were going to get for them on this journey, so they should train while they could in relative safety. He could see that Sora was being put through his paces by his father, as there were things that only Takuya _could_ teach him.

Crystal Tokyo:

Hino Rei, Sailor Mars, stares into the Great Fire, willing it to give her an answer as to why Small Lady, their Chibiusa, had stopped aging. They had known it had happened thanks to the fact that Chibiusa had traveled back in time when she was well over nine hundred and thirty years old, and they had yet to discern why she had stopped aging physically at nine. Rei grimaces when she has to admit that the bratty behavior _was explained now_. Chibiusa had been an absolute brat, and Usagi had barely been able to stand her the first time she came back in time. Pluto had ended up dying in the future to wake the ungrateful little bitch up from being Black Lady. Then the second time the pink haired brat came back, this time with Luna and Artemis' daughter Diana, Sailor Pluto's reincarnation Meiou Setsuna awakens when the need for her was greatest.

It was then the Great Fire shows her an image of a platinum blonde haired toddler being carried by herself, one that had the Lunar Royal Sigil on her forehead. The vision cuts off promptly when her hands fly to her temples as her head starts _pounding_. Then it felt like a wildfire rushed through her head as _she remembers Asami, the first born princess_. Rei felt sick as she finally understood why Luna had turned on them, they had turned on Luna first! Asami had never shown any indication that she had inherited any Terran powers, but Chibiusa _could in fact use the Golden Dream Crystal_. That had been proven in the past. _What had they all done?_ Rei honestly could not remember interacting with Asami after Small Lady had been born!

" Ares, what the Hell is going on here? " Usagi-chan would never neglect any child of hers! Mamoru wouldn't either, not wanting to have any child of his experience what he had after the car crash that took his parents from him, so _what the Hell was happening here_? There had to be something going on behind the scenes for this to have occurred, but what was it, and how did she go about fixing it, if she could. For the first time in years she feels acceptance from the light of Luna. Had Asami been Luna's chosen heiress, if so then her being skipped over like that could be part of why Small Lady had stopped aging.

Her crows fly in and take their human forms, in which they wore leotards, black-winged front bows and lilac, enlarged, extended back bows. Phobos' leotard happened to be purple, and Deimos' was red, " We are both so glad you finally broke free of Queen Serenity's spells. The _only reason_ you were allowed to remember Asami even exists is because you are genuinely repentant for all the heartache that she suffered through from outright neglect. Her Heart was almost lost to the Darkness that is prevalent in the Kingdom Heart games. " Phobos says. Phobos knew of the wish Asami had made upon the Ginzuishou, and she honestly couldn't blame the child for making the wish she had. The Ginzuishou had judged that Rei could remember her because as she had told her Queen the woman was truly repentant for what she had unknowingly done.

" Not many would have known of the spells that were cast on the souls of the last Senshi of the Sol System during the Silver Millennium. You broke free from the ones placed upon you, Saturn has never been ensorcelled like that. She played along, and did what she could for Asami-hime. Sailor Pallas never stated which princess to which she swore her allegiance to, and Regnant Queen Seraphina descended to Terra to claim Yue, Asami's faithful friend, advisor, and guardian. Yue is currently undergoing training in her human form so she can better protect her charge. Sailors Prosperpina and Baachus are just waiting for the Hime, in this case Asami, to show up where they are. Baachus went to Neverland so she would never age, and could keep her skills up. The Prosperpina line ended up in Agrabah. The Asteroid Senshi will step up where the Planetary Senshi have failed. Realize that none of this is your fault, Mars-joo, the spells placed upon you all were far too subtle and insidious to be noticed until it was far too late. The only reason you could break free is your spiritual training. " Deimos adds softly.

It's with a start that Rei realizes she hadn't seen the pale silver kitten in quite some time. The Martian Queen runs her hands through her long raven colored locks, come to think of it _why the Hell hadn't the rest of them actually had children yet?_ She could understand in Uranus and Neptune's case as they only had eyes for each other. The rest of them not so much. Yes, she happened to be bi with a leaning towards women, but she knew she needed one child at the very least. She would have no problems with IVF to have a child, but she hadn't. None of them had even gotten married, or seriously dated. What the hell was wrong with them all? It's not like they would all live forever.

Even during the Silver Millennium no one lived forever except for the deities in which the senshi acted as avatars for. Violet eyes narrow, it was time to head to the archives at Phobos Deimos Castle, she had some serious research to do, because shaking down Sailor Pluto for answers would just be an exercise in futility. Rei made it a practice to not bang her head against immovable walls, thank you!

Kino Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, Queen of Jupiter, Senshi of Courage and Protection frowns heavily as she kneads the dough for bread by hand. She knew damned well something was off, it had been off for years, at first the sensation had been easy to ignore, like background noise, now however it was more like Zeus using his Master Bolt at full power to smite a gnat. Her chestnut colored hair is still held up in her trademark ponytail by a green beaded holder. There were times she'd find herself making Snickerdoodles, only no one in the palace full time liked them, so she ended up giving them to the guards. The senshi were good, but they couldn't protect everything themselves. She found herself spending more time in the Emerald Tower of the palace more and more.

What was it that felt so damned off, it was like the barometric pressure was fluctuating constantly, and it was driving her nuts. When she looks up briefly she could swear she saw a platinum blonde haired toddler, and then the image was gone. Her hands still as her synapses start firing up again on all cylinders, sparking stronger and stronger with each passing second. She murmurs a name before she can even realize it, " Asami. "

" Dear Zeus, how could I forget about Asami-hime? How could any of us? Asami is the one that loves my Snickerdoodles. " Makoto murmurs, and is startled when she feels the pure and healing power of the Ginzuishou wash over her, judging her, and from what she could tell allowing her to remember the firstborn princess as well. Now she really wanted to know how it could be possible that her last clear memory of her surrogate niece be of when she was a toddler? Some part of her had remembered Asami, and kept making the Snickerdoodles irregardless of whatever the situation was that was brewing up behind the scenes. Makoto knew that when the brewing was done it would be one helluva storm, no two ways about that. She also suspected that Asami would be at the Heart of that storm, and potentially bring Crystal Tokyo crashing down around their ears. It would be nothing less than they all deserved.

She resumes kneading her bread dough as she thinks things through, the last clear interactions were all before Small Lady was born. Did this in some way explain why Small Lady stopped physically aging at nine for so long? Why Luna had turned on them, and not that damned prude of a Mauan either. Green eyes narrow even as their owner continues about her task. One thing was for certain, she needed to visit Io Castle and look in the archives. It was time to start thinking for herself, and not just going along with the party line. Why had she ever thought Crystal Tokyo was a good idea? Utopian societies, which is what Crystal Tokyo happened to be, took away the will of the people. At some point one of the people Usagi and Mamoru ruled over were going to wake up and rebel. They'd all be seen as tyrants, and not benevolent rulers.

" Asami, wherever you are, I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry for not seeing clearly before now. Now that I know something is up, I can guarantee you that _I will get to the bottom of it_! " Makoto whispers fiercely.

Luna, Imperial Palace:

Regnant Queen Seraphina is honestly surprised that Mars and Jupiter have broken free from her Idiot daughter's insidious machinations. How the Tartarus she hadn't seen the Truth of what her daughter was really like until it was too late she still didn't know. Then to corrupt the Planetary senshi as well... _what the Erebus had Serenity IV been thinking_? Yue's training was coming along nicely, she'd soon be able to join her great-granddaughter. She did have to applaud Hades way of getting around the Ancient Rules he was bound by. Letting Asami pick a Cerberus pup as a familiar was genius. As was asking Hercules to actually bound with Asami as they were technically family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Sailor Moon, or Takuya Kanbara.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This will be AU for Kingdom Hearts, parts of Sailor Moon as well.

-This is signing-

This is book, movie, song, anime/manga, video game titles, and copy written stuff

 _This is word emphasis_

 _ **This is telepathy**_

Chapter 7

Olympus Coliseum:

Sora, Asami, Donald, and Goofy all look around in curiosity. It was then Asami heard the yips of what she thought was _a lot of puppies, and not just five Cerberus pups_. The three males are blink when they see an Asami shaped dust cloud beside Sora, then their eyes and brains catch up to Asami. The teen is silently cooing over five Cerberus pups, doing her damnedest to pet all fifteen heads, " Hail and well met, Asami. Your maternal grandfather left that litter here in hopes one of them might become your familiar. I'm your maternal first cousin once removed Hercules, son of Zeus and Alcmene. "

Asami lets her magic rise to the surface, and two pups bound over to her, stumbling slightly as they hadn't quite gotten their coordination down properly just yet. " Yeesh, she's powerful enough for two Cerberus pups as familiars? Kid, _you're training them_. For those of you whom don't know I'm Phil the Satyr, trainer of heroes. "

Asami looks at her new pups, both female as well, and cocks her head to the side. What was she going to name them anyhow? _**You two your names are Mayhem and Anarchy, because I do believe we will be causing a lot of both over the course of our journey with Sora to stop the Heartless, and seal the worlds to keep the Darkness from taking them wholesale.**_

Mayhem and Anarchy both yip happily at the names they had been given, and the reasoning behind said names as well. Sora looks at his girlfriend, and she senses his gaze. The platinum blonde haired teen turns to look at him, -What did you name them, and what gender or genders are they?-

-They're both female, and I named them Mayhem and Anarchy. I figure we'll be causing a lot of that while traveling with you battling Heartless, and sealing worlds as well. They seem to like their names.- Asami concentrates and collars appear around the neck of the middle heads with their names on them.

Hercules groans when he sees the names, apparently Asami took after her mother when she was younger, and not yet tainted in soul as she had been. " Alright, time to get training. Hades has guaranteed you all entry into the tournaments as well. "

With that said Hercules begins training them to be able to coordinate their attacks, work as pairs, and on solo training as well. They'd need the basics before anything else, and the mages especially needed to learn how to fight physically as well. It was always good to have a hidden ace up one's sleeve when it came to dealing with unknown enemies. To be fair Asami put in her due diligence, it wasn't from a lack of ambition she had no physical combat skills, she hadn't had any teachers. Yuffie was thrilled to have a student of the Ninja Arts, though they had yet to find a melee weapon that matched Asami. The closest Hercules could find was the Bo Staff. Needless to say he drilled them all in weapons combat. Sora was given a training sword the same length as his Keyblade to work on sword combat forms. It did take Hercules a little while to find a style that suited the agile and speedy Sora.

Sora was the exact opposite of him as a fighter. Sora capitalized on the fact that he was faster than most of his opponents, and was not above dirty tactics, which showed Hercules that Sora was a true warrior, doing whatever it took to win, but not at the cost of his honor. No one fought fair in real combat, you did whatever you had to do in order to survive, and go home to your family. Those that felt honor belonged on the field of battle outside of Honor Duels were the ones to die first. Asami was currently working on Anarchy and Mayhem's coordination. She was going to have kickass familiars that wouldn't hesitate to rip a person's throat out in her defense, add into the fact that they were also Hellhounds, albeit three headed Hellhounds they were more inclined to violence anyhow. She needed to learn how to work with them anyhow, and doing so in the relative safety of Olympus Coliseum was the intelligent choice.

Unlike the Beast Tamers Aerith had told them about Asami was a White Mage, and Mages did happen to have familiars. Donald fit into the Red Mage category, and Goofy was easily a Paladin, only he chose to use a Shield as his weapon, and he was damned good at it too. Hercules was hard pressed to get past Goofy's defense, instead he worked on the Captain of the Guard of Disney Castle's stamina, dodging, and situational awareness. Donald was getting the full work up since as a mage he needed to be able to fight should his magic run out. Mages almost never learned how to fight with anything other than their magic, so when they ran out it was rather easy to slay them.

Asami did get to practice her healing spells on the others while she was working with her new familiars. The more practice you had with spells the easier you could cast them, and the less cost they had as well. Asami had it that much harder because most spells were shaped by vocalization, she had to go purely with intent, though Merlin did like the fact he had such a promising mute student. Of course, the fact that she could use Waterja, the fourth tier water spell had nothing to do with it, even though she could control it to the point that she only hit foe and not friend. That had really impressed Merlin, and he delighted in helping her on her way to becoming a first class sorceress.

The first born princess of Crystal Tokyo doesn't react when she feels the Ginzuishou contact her, and inform her that it allowed Mars and Jupiter to remember, as they were truly repentant about what had happened through no fault of their own. She knew her maternal grandmother Ikuko remembered her, along with Yue, whom her great-grandmother Seraphina had taken to Luna to train her in her human form so she would be better able to defend her. She was surprised when the Ginzuishou informs her that Sailor Pallas remembered, and more to the point had never said _which princess she gave her allegiance to_. Just because Neo Queen Serenity had given her birthright to Small Lady did not mean that Asami was incapable of using the Ginzuishou, at present, other than Seraphina, she was the _only one who could use it_.

Finding out that her Mako-baa-san had continued to make Snickerdoodles even though she didn't understand why she did has her frowning internally. The Ginzuishou also relayed Mako-baa-san's whispered bow to her. Apparently there was more going on behind the scenes than she realized, but as far as she was concerned Crystal Tokyo was _not her problem_. She'd be happy with Sora wherever he settled down, even if it meant gaining Misao as a mother-in-law. She wouldn't be surprised if Takuya decided to take advantage of this unique opportunity afforded to him, and relocate himself and Sora far away from Misao. The White Mage in training keeps focused on the task at hand, getting her familiars combat ready. She also goes through the glaive and staff forms she had learned.

Hades smiles in the shadows though even he was surprised his granddaughter had enough power to support _two cerberus familiars_. Unknown to him, the lad he had tricked before he had realized his granddaughter was caught up in all this mess as well was also watching, and his eyes narrow thoughtfully in Sora's direction, the kid would do well with his style of combat, no doubt about that. He had so enjoyed Maleficent and Ansem's howls of rage when they couldn't extract young Alice's Heart, and neither of them understood _why_. He knew because she was wearing the single most powerful symbol in this known universe. Maleficent really should have paid better attention to the goings on, on Merlin's original world. It was going to come back and bite her in the ass.

Once Hercules deems them ready he says they are ready for the Phil Cup, but it won't be set up for a while. The arena was still being rebuilt from the last time Hades sent a monster to test him. Apparently Asami's grandfather felt that Hercules needed to be kept on his toes which was why he sent monsters after him all the time. Asami cocks her head to the side when she learns this from him, -Makes sense, skills stagnate if not tested constantly. You could end up being Olympus' last hope at some point, so it would be prudent for my grandfather to make sure you were up to the task.-

Hercules cocks his head to the side at this, " I honestly never thought of it like that. Suddenly I'm understanding my uncle a lot more. "

Hades smirks, leave it to one of his blood to actually understand the real reason he kept sending monsters after his nephew, well that, and to make sure that Hercules didn't get a big head as well. The ego on Zeus alone was massive, so massive that Hades was stunned that his nephew Hephaestus didn't have to build a separate room for it! -Grandfather is not the Hero type, he's not going to save people because it's the right thing to do. He's more in between Chaotic Neutral and Chaotic Evil. Sora is firmly a Neutral Good, he's not going to respect you because of a mere title, you have to earn his respect before you get it.-

" Sounds about right. " Sora says, " I'm a Kanbara, dammit! A Kanbara's respect has to be earned, but we will do the right thing, not the easy thing. "

Hercules leads them on a tour of the world outside the Coliseum. He did need to truly bond with Asami after all. He had been shown by Hecate _exactly what his first cousin once removed had suffered through_ , and he realized that Hades was right, she needed blood kin that would actually give a damn about her that wasn't constrained by outside factors. He knew Regnant Queen Seraphina stayed on Luna to protect the prayer towers, and hopefully find a way to save his cousin from what had been done to her in such a sly manner. From what he understood not even the Ginzuishou had noticed anything was wrong until it was far too late. He also accepted the fact that Asami and Sora were a package deal, so getting to know Sora was a must. If he had to he would also bond with Anarchy and Mayhem.

Since he was with them no one said anything about the Cerberus pups with the group, and he winds up at his mother's home, introducing them all to Alcmene. To say Alcmene was surprised to meet Serenity V's eldest daughter would be understating things, but she welcomes them all into her home. While Asami is taken aside for some mending lessons the guys help out around the farm. Sora didn't mind a little hard work, and he knew Asami needed some older female role models, and Alcmene did happen to be her great-aunt through Hercules. Alcmene makes sure to demonstrate as she explains how to mend clothing to Asami, as the teen could not vocalize her questions. Sora had told Alcmene that Asami was a disaster in a kitchen, but she could try out the other household chores with her.

Alcmene understood that everyone had their own individual strengths and weaknesses. She watches over her student for the moment, perhaps Asami could learn how to be a seamstress. She couldn't be on quests all the time, and should have one skill set that would earn her Munny. Asami was just happy to have an older female take an actual interest in her. It had been Selphie that made sure she actually knew how to apply make up as none of the older females on Destiny Islands would have even thought of something like that. So far Heartless had yet to spawn in Hercules' home world outside of the Coliseum. All told the team was getting a mini break from all the world saving they were having to do.

 **Sora's Spells:**

 **Fire-Fira**

 **Flare**

 **Blaze Spikes**

 **Pyrohelix**

 **Burn**

 **Deodorize**

 **Invisible**

 **Phalanx**

 **Protect**

 **Blizzard**

 **Stone**

 **Quake**

 **Sneak**

 **Asami's Spells:**

 **Water-Watera-Waterga-Waterja**

 **Fire-Fira**

 **Thunder**

 **Protect-Protect II-Protect III**

 **Barsleepra**

 **Barpoisonra**

 **Raise**

 **Reraise**

 **Dia**

 **Bind**

 **Esuna**

 **Invisible**

 **Drown**

 **Teleport**

 **Donald:**

 **Thunder**

 **Bind**

 **Sleep**

 **Dispell**

 **Distract**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Sailor Moon, or Digimon Frontier.


End file.
